Stoner Brett Bukowski
Brett Bukowski, known as Stoner Brett, is a recurring character on Glee, who made his first appearance in The Substitute, the seventh episode of Season Two. He is played by Ryan Heinke. He currently is a student at McKinley and appears to use drugs. Biography Season Two The Substitute He is seen in Kurt's English class. Brett appears to be high on drugs and Kurt remarks that he smells homeless. Born This Way Brett is being bullied by Azimio who was asking for his pants. David and Santana intervene as The Bully Whips. Rumours He is a member of The Muckraker writing team. Mr. Schue greets him as he leaves the classroom. Season Three Mash Off He makes a brief appearance when Brittany is seen handing out balloons for her presidential campaign. When she promises to repair water fountains and instate "robot teachers," Brett gets excited and exclaims that he's "always wanted one!" Saturday Night Glee-ver Santana is sitting in the library while the whole school is buzzing about her sex tape "2 girls, 1 cat" and Brett tells her that she "makes a cat emptying the dishwasher look sexy," then he tells her that he loves her. Season Four The New Rachel He auditions for Glee Club but he wasn't able to make the team due to his poor singing abilities. New Directions look completely disappointed during his performance. Stoner Brett must have been rejected, since Marley is stated to have been the only aspirant to be accepted. Britney 2.0 Brett is in the audience with the rest of the school at the pep-rally, watching the New Directions perform Gimme More. He follows Kitty by starting to boo them, after she pointed out Brittany was lip-syncing. Makeover Stoner Brett is seen at the Senior Class Presidential Campaign. He is seen yelling out at the beginning. Sam and Blaine, Brittany and Artie debate against each other. When Artie speaks for his side, Brett is seen with a bored expression as Artie's words drone on. When Sam goes shirtless and strips, Brett and everyone else in the auditorium goes crazy. When Brittany says that she'll make everyone at McKinley stay at school, even for the weekends, and be at school together as friends because they love the school, everyone groans and Stoner Brett gets up and leaves the debate with annoyance. Dynamic Duets Brett can be seen in a flashback, making fun of Jake with his friends while he's passing them by. Sadie Hawkins Brett goes to the Sadie Hawkins dance and gets invited to dance by Dottie. They're shown dancing together during I Only Have Eyes for You. At the end of the episode, he is mentioned by Dottie, saying he has baked some brownies which she can't stop eating, implying they were made with an addictive drug. Shooting Star He is a part of the Astronomy Club and is part of the meeting led by Brittany. He is glad that the comet was false and that they're all safe but when Brittany announces the disbandment of the club, he voices his disappointment as it was his community service. Season Five Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Stoner Brett is one of the nominees for Prom King. His response to this was a lazy nod since he was either napping or seemed stoned in class. He stands in line with the other Prom King nominees at the Prom and it is revealed by Sue that he is the Prom King for the Junior-Senior Brundle Prom 2013. He is delighted and cheerful as he is crowned, alongside Tina, who is announced as Prom Queen. His friends support and encourage him. Later, when Tina is Carrie'd, Brett, along with the entire gymnasium, watches on in silence until he says "What the hell?!", as the bucket from the ceiling falls and hits his head, making him unconcious, as soon as he was on the floor, everyone began to laugh. During Hey Jude, he is seen holding an icepack to his head. Songs Unreleased Songs Season Four: Tumblr mabobcRVPK1rd9hofo1 250.png|Busters Get Popped (The New Rachel)|link=Busters Get Popped Trivia *It can be implied that Brett is a frequent drug user. This is made evident when the credits of "Saturday Night Glee-ver" list him as "Stoner Brett." He signs his name on the New Directions sign-up list as "Stoner Brett" too. *It is revealed in one of the Glee PS' that Stoner Brett is paid by Kitty to use the T-Mobile to record the New Directions and specific moments so that Kitty and Sue can view it. * His last name, Bukowski, was finally revealed in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds after 3 Seasons. Quotes Gallery sb1.jpg sb3.jpg sb4.jpg sb5.jpg sb6.jpg Stoner and Kurt.png Tumblr mabobcRVPK1rd9hofo1 250.png BUSTERPOP.gif BUSTER.png tumblr_mgmwdxYqy61r2sex7o2_250.gif tumblr_mgmwdxYqy61r2sex7o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgmwdxYqy61r2sex7o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgmwdxYqy61r2sex7o8_r2_250.gif Tumblr mlh78e4l6q1s5kkwjo1 250.gif Tumblr ml9acoLqkc1rqw5sqo2 250.gif Tumblr ml8sc3qyh41rkc55vo4 250.gif Tumblr ml8sc3qyh41rkc55vo3 250.gif Tumblr ml8sc3qyh41rkc55vo2 250.gif Tumblr ml8sc3qyh41rkc55vo1 250.gif Tumblr mgmwdxYqy61r2sex7o1 250.gif Tumblr inline mjw4pusNdo1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo2 250.gif Tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo3 250.gif Tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo4 250.gif Tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo1 250.gif Prom King and Queen nominees .jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Stubs